<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power and Light by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038658">Power and Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Allen Walker is a Noah, Awkward Romance, BAMF Allen Walker, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Naruto crossover, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen returns to the battlefield to meet the super strong Sakura. Sakura protects Lenalee and pulls them all into the Ark together. How will Sakura fare against the Noah, even the Noah inside Allen himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Walker/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen returned to the battle in Japan to find this new girl fighting with them.</p><p>Her strength was ridiculous.</p><p>She punched through the Akuma with easy, no matter what level. The pink-haired exorcist was amazing!</p><p>She landed on the ground and looked up at the Ark in the sky. “Sakura. My name’s Sakura. Your a bit late, aren’t you Allen?”</p><p>“Yes I was cutting it kind of close.” Allen said sheepishly.</p><p>Sakura smiled. “But you saved Lenalee. So you’re forgiven. I’m sure her legs will be alright. Your new innocence is pretty awesome.”</p><p>Allen smiled. “It took a lot of effort.”</p><p>“Then you earned it.” Sakura said.</p><p>He noticed she was going around, healing the damage beyond Miranda’s recovery. She turned to Miranda to tell her to stop her Innocence when there was a scream.</p><p>As Lenalee was dragged beneath she grabbed Sakura’s arm and pulled her along. Sakura grabbed the others with one hand.</p><p>“Cha! You aren’t going it alone again, Lenalee!”</p><p>Lenalee, Sakura, Kanda, Lavi, and Allen all vanished into the Ark.</p><p>Allen could only hope his master was there and could free them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura opened her hand. She was holding a key. “This will get us out of here! CHA!”</p><p>“Hold on.” Allen said. “How will that help.”</p><p>“It’s the key to Road’s door.” Tyki’s voice sounded. “I’ll be waiting at the highest point in the ark for you. The key will open all the doors to get there. You have to face all of them. I look forward to playing cards with you again, boy.”</p><p>“That ass!” Sakura cried. “I can’t wait to punch the crap outta him!”</p><p>“We need to get moving.” Kanda said. “The door’s there.”</p><p>Lenalee leaned on Sakura. “I’m not much help.”</p><p>“Neither am I.” Chaoji said.</p><p>“But we have to press on.” Lavi said.</p><p>The door opened to a furious Skinn Bolic.</p><p>“Take the key and leave.” Kanda said. “I will stay and face him.”</p><p>“We have to fight him together!” Sakura cried. “Cha!”</p><p>“GO!” Kanda cried.</p><p>“Kanda...” Lenalee said softly. “We’ll meet you at the top.”</p><p>Kanda said nothing, but nodded.</p><p>Sakura held the key, and they entered the twin’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>